


Immortal Flame

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher!Jeonghan, chan is seungcheol's son, firefighter!seungcheol, vernon and seungkwan are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: "7:23am, March 3rd is the day I fell in love. That same month is when my world was engulfed in flames."





	Immortal Flame

The rising sun peaks through the thin blinds, illuminating the room in a golden warmth. 

"Psst Dad." Baby Chan whispers, but loud enough for Seungcheol is here him.

"Daaaaaad." Chan drags, booping said man on the nose, then cheek....then eye, which brings out a low tired groan from the elder.

Though awake, Seungcheol snores obnoxiously louder, convincing Chan he was actually unconscious. It turned out this morning would take desperate measures.This usually happened, when his dad would over sleep and Chan would get himself ready almost entirely on his own. Almost. Though his shirt was backwards and shirt was inside out, he tried his best.

With the help of his Keroppi stepping stool, Chan manages to climb on the lofty bed, jumping on it wildly.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Chan yells, almost plopping on top of Seungcheol, but his dad's reflexes instantly catches him.

"What's up little guy?" Seungcheol's morning voice rumbles through the room.

"I gotta go to school, Dad. And I'm not little, I'm strong." Chan growls, flexing the little muscles he does have, throwing a few punches, Cheol catching a few of them.

"Oww!" Seungcheol cries dramatically, dropping Chan on the mountain of pillows and blankets. Cheol pouts, cupping his slightly red face. Quickly, Chan crawls over to check up on his Dad.

"Dad! I'm sorry! Does it really hurt?" Chan pouts, moving Seungcheol's own hand from his face, brows knitted with concern..

"Yeah it does, the only way to help is to give dad a kiss." Seungcheol answers, pouting even more.

Chan grumbles, but gives him a quick kiss on the cheek anyways before hopping off the bed, running out the room.

Seungcheol yawns, running his fingers through his dark brown hair before catching up to the child. Shaking his head when he sees the front of his shirt on his back.

About 10 minutes pass, Chan is all cleaned up, shoes on the right foot this time, and his dinosaur backpack heavy with everything he needs including his stegosaurus plush in hand.

"Dad hurry, I'm gonna be late!" Chan worries, tugging on his dad's jacket.

"You won't be late. Your school is right around the corner and it's only 7:15." Seungcheol sighs, finding his keys. "Okay. Let's go."

Not much happens on the way to Chan's first day of school. Chan buckles himself up, Seungcheol puts on some oldies humming to the memory he has of the tunes. The ride is more silent than usual, in the rear-view Chan is fidgeting with his tiny fingers, swinging his feet back and forth. Seungcheol can't help, but smile a little, his son is growing up and his heart feels like mush. Cheol rubs a bit of the tears and sleep out of his eye before pulling up in the vistors' parking.

"Ready bud?" Seungcheol asks. Chan nods excitedly letting out a 'mhm'.

The two walk in hand and hand. Chan looks around the somewhat small school, there's a glass case of trophies, a water fountain and even drawings alone the brick walls. The office about 5 feet from the entrance, Cheol asks for directions from various staff he stumbles upon in the hall before finding class 106.

Seungcheol steps in first, Chan hides behind his legs, peeking in the kiddish classroom. It is very spacey, the biggest area being the play area that takes up a quarter of most the space. Directly across on the other side is a teacher's desk, obviously for a pre-k teacher as it is covered with stick figure and scribbled drawings, a colorful "Mr. Yoon" banner, a few binders on top of the desk with various writing utensils scattered here and there. 

"Hello?" Seungcheol speaks looking around for any sign of life.

"Oh hello!" A man appears from behind a life-sized playhouse.

Seungcheol doesn't speak for a few seconds, only starring, leaving the other awkwardly standing with two dolls in hand.

"Um Dad." Chan whispers, tugging on the hem of his jacket.

Seungcheol realizes his trance, before quickly bowing.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be..." Seungcheol reaches a hand out.

"Yes! I am Mr. Yoon. Sorry I was cleaning, I didn't expect anyone until 7:40 at least." The man says shaking Seungcheol's slightly sweaty palms. Mr. Yoon crouches, "And who is this little guy?"

"I'm not little." Chan grumbles under his breath, but enough so they both heard. Yoon gives a slight pout as an reaction.

"D-don't be rude Chan, greet Mr. Yoon." Seungcheol stutters through his pink flustered face.

Chan does as he's told, still glaring at his "elder", not moving from his dad's shadow. 

"Well you don't seem shy, so you don't have to stand behind your dad." Yoon says, looking up giving the older a smile.

'He's beautiful.' Seungcheol thinks, shak ing his amorous thought out his mind. Seungcheol gestures for Chan to come out of his own shadow, but the boy only hides more.

"Well, that's too bad because the first one to come to class gets Pepero." Mr. Yoon says in a sweet sing-song voice, walking to his desk. "I guess I will have to eat this all by myself." He says defeated as he begins to open the box.

"Wait," Chan interrupts, "can I please have it?" Chan manages to get out of his father's shadow, fairly quickly. Seungcheol just shakes his head. All his "don't take candy from strangers" lessons out the window, but this stranger he was fine with. 

Standing up straight from his crouched position, Mr. Yoon makes his way toward Chan's dad. Seungcheol loses his breath as if it was instinct. It was like the room didn't exist as the teacher's blonde hair bounces with every step, that comes closer and closer. 

"Sir?" Seungcheol's snaps out his daydream with a quick breathless "sorry". "No need to be sorry, actually I apologize for not asking for your name."

"Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol." He says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, with a slight blush across his face. 

"Can we-"

"Is it-"

"You can go first." They say simultaneously, getting an awkward laugh out the two.

"Sorry." The elder apologizes first. 

"It's okay." The other replies. There was a small awkward silence for a few seconds before Cheol speaks up.

"Is it okay to drop formalities?" Seungcheol asks, but it sounds more like 'isitokaytodropformalities', though Mr. Yoon understands with a nod. 

"Well, let me introduce myself again. I'm Jeonghan." 

'Jeonghan...pretty.' Seungcheol thinks or at least thinks he thinks.

"Excuse me?" Jeonghan asks.

"Oh I said, 'really'? Your name just sounds familiar, that's all." He mentally face-palms, when all Jeonghan says is 'oh'. He hates the feeling of his heart rate increasing for no reason at all. Seungcheol doesn't understand the feeling of his heart racing, maybe it's the anxiety of strangers. 

Another temporary silence later Mr. Yoon, or Jeonghan says, "Can we speak for a moment?"

Seungcheol silently agrees and Jeonghan gives a polite smile. Adding on to the list of things that makes Seungcheol's heart skip a beat.

"Chan, your father and I are gonna talk for a bit." Mr. Yoon informs Chan, who is in a desk near the teacher's. Chan responds with a muffled 'mhm', while he sees how many Pepero he can fit in his mouth.

Nothing is really exchanged between the two, but reassuring that Chan will be safe, and some activities that will be happening, double checking if Chan takes anything or has any allergies, and a bit of Jeonghan's background. In which, he finds out Jeonghan's been teaching kids for 6 years, that they both graduated from the same university, and he can stay late after school as long you have a notice. Seungcheol tries his best to listen, which he does, except the times his eyes roam details of Jeonghan's face momentarily. 

The clock reads 7:39 now and a new parent comes in and not too long after another. Jeonghan excuses himself to greet the new people and Seungcheol is on cloud nine. Maybe more like cloud 7, but either way he was fine with that. With a smile on his face, he goes back to Chan who is too busy counting how many biscuit sticks he has left. 

"Hey Chan. Dad has to leave-" Before finishing his son engulfs him in a hug.

"Please don't go."


End file.
